Story of Us
by Chocoerz
Summary: Sesuai judulnya, cerita tentang Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. BTS/Namjoon/Seokjin/GS/NamJin
1. chapter 1

**Jealousy**

.

.

.

 **Joonie:** _Seokjin, kau sedang apa?_

Seokjin tersenyum. Baru terhitung satu jam sejak Namjoon menginjakkan kakinya di negeri matahari terbit dan baru terhitung tiga puluh menit setelah Namjoon menghubunginya untuk memberi kabar bahwa dia sampai dengan selamat di sana. Tapi sepertinya kekasihnya itu sudah merindukannya, hm?

 **Jinnie:** _Sedang menonton tv, jika hanya melamuninya terhitung, kkk.._

 **Joonie:** _Merindukanku?_

 **Jinnie:** _Ck, kau dan rasa percaya dirimu itu perlu dikubur sepertinya. Kurang lebih baru tiga setengah jam kita berpisah, aku tidak akan merindukanmu secepat itu._

 _Well_ , itu sebuah kebohongan besar. Seokjin bahkan sudah merindukan Namjoon satu menit setelah mengantar pria itu ke bandara. Seokjin ingin sekali menyalahkan perjalanan bisnis Namjoon, tapi itu kan kewajiban Namjoon. Dan dia harus membiasakan diri agar saat dia menikah dengan Namjoon nanti dia tidak kerepotan karena rasa rindunya.

 _Hell_ , apa yang dia pikirkan?

Ponselnya berbunyi kembali.

 **Joonie:** _Maaf baru membalas sayang, ada wanita yang tersandung di depanku tadi._

Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya. Tersandung? Seokjin rasa wanita itu pura-pura tersandung di depan Namjoon. Kalau Seokjin ada di sana, mungkin dia akan langsung menyemprot wanita itu dengan sindiran-sindiran pedih.

 **Jinnie:** _Tanyakan wanita itu, apa dia benar-benar tersandung atau itu hanya skenarionya agar kekasihku yang tampan menolongnya._

Seokjin melempar ponselnya ke belakang. Beruntung dia duduk bersandar pada sofa, jadi ponselnya tidak akan rusak dengan alasan konyol.

"Cih, menyebalkan." Seokjin meraih cangkir yang beberapa menit sebelumnya dia letakkan di meja yang ada di depannya, lalu menyesap teh dadi cangkir itu. Dia menyesapnya terlalu cepat, sehingga dia tersedak.

" _Uhuk, uhuk!_ Sial.. _Uhuk, uhuk._ "

Ponselnya berdering. Tangan Seokjin mencoba untuk meraba, mencari ponselnya. Dia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi.

" _Uhuk_ , halo?"

" _Hei sayang, kau kenapa?_ "

Seokjin menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya. "Aku baik, _uhuk.._ hanya tersedak." dia menarik nafasnya dalam setelah menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

" _Lebih baik?_ "

"Bukan urusanmu."

Seokjin bisa mendengar kekehan Namjoon di sana. Seokjin harap Namjoon sedang berada di mobil atau kamar hotelnya, karena kadar ketampanan dan kemanisan kekasihnya itu bertambah ketika sedang tertawa, tersenyum, dan terkekeh. Seokjin tidak ingin ada wanita lain yang mendekati Namjoon.

" _Oh sayang, kau menggemaskan bila cemburu._ "

Seokjin memutar bola matanya. "Tidak."

" _Apa sulitnya mengaku?_ "

"Tidak ada yang perlu diakui."

" _Ada. Pengakuan bahwa kau cemburu. Kau cemburu Seokjin, aku tahu itu._ "

" _Shut your mouth,_ Joon!" pipi Seokjin menggembung setelahnya. Salah satu kebiasaannya ketika sedang merasa benar-benar kesal.

" _Aku yakin pipimu menggembung sekarang._ "

Sial, Namjoon mengenalnya dengan terlalu baik. Cih, Seokjin ingin sekali balas dendam.

"Terserah saja. Oh ya, jika kau macam-macam di sana, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku."

" _Huh?_ "

"Jika kau macam-macam di sana aku akan memikirkan kembali tawaran kakek untuk pindah ke Melbourne bersamanya." Seokjin menyeringai di tengah ucapannya.

" _Don't you dare to do that._ Percayalah, aku tidak akan macam-macam, kau bisa menghubungi Chrissy untuk bertanya tentangku jika aku tidak mengangkat panggilan atau membalas pesanmu. Jangan pindah ke Melbourne dan katakan pada kakekmu untuk berhenti menawarimu hal itu."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar. Tentu dia merasa senang, Namjoonnya tidak akan macam-macam di sana dan dia bisa mengkontak sekretaris Namjoon di sana yang merupakan mantan model yang Seokjin kagumi selama ini.

Meskipun sekretaris Namjoon adalah wnaita dengan tubuh sempurna juga paras yang cantik, Seokjin merasa benar-benar tenang karena wanita yang dia kagumi itu sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak yang menggemaskan.

"Ok."

"Oh, wanita yang tersandung tadi.."

Wajah Seokjin kembali cemberut.

"Dia mengenaliku sebagai kekasihmu dan menitipkan salam untukmu karena dia merupakan penggemarmu dan restoranmu. Ck, tidak kusangka kekasihku terkenal hingga ke luar negeri."

Seokjin menggelar senyumnya. Dia merasa bodoh. Seharusnya dia tidak asal berburuk sangka, ckck.. wanita itu penggemarnya ternyata.

"Begitukah? Ah, aku harus berkunjung ke rumah utama untuk makan malam."

Seokjin terkekeh ketika mendengar helaan kecewa dari Namjoon di seberang sana. "Akan kuhubungi lagi jika aku belum tidur. Ah, kau dimana sekarang?"

" _Di kamar hotel, baru saja sampai. Jangan lupa hm? Bersabarlah untuk tiga hari ke depan. Hitung-hitung latihan, karena aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa ayah akan berhenti mengirimku untuk urusan bisnis setelah kita menikah nanti._ "

Wajah Seokjin langsung merona parah.

"Bicara apa kau ini."

"Itu kenyataan-"

"Sudah ya? Selamat malam Namjoon."

"Seokjin kau pasti malu sekarang. Seok-"

Seokjin memutuskan sembungannya. Malam ini memang panas atau hanya dia saja yang merasa panas?

.

.

.

 **끝**

 _I greet you from Madina :)))_

11.15, nunggu waktu dzuhur

Cerita ini bakal jadi semacam.. Entah, tapi intinya satu _chapter_ nya ngga akan lebih dari 1k _words_ bahkan bisa kurang dari itu Tapi tetap nyambung kok.

What do you think?

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	2. chapter 2

**Grandpa**

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu penuh Seokjin tidak bertemu Namjoon. Tadinya Seokjin berencana menjemput Namjoon empat hari yang lalu, hari dimana Namjoon pulang. Tapi kakeknya memaksanya untuk datang ke rumahnya. _Well_ , bukan rumah kakeknya yang sesungguhnya karena kakeknya tinggal di Melbourne. Lebih tepatnya _mansion_ milik ibunya yang ditinggali oleh kakeknya selama kakeknya berada di Korea.

Ini seminggu yang berat bagi Seokjin. Dia sangat merindukan Namjoon. Dia ingin memeluk Namjoon. Dia ingin bercerita banyak hal dengan Namjoon.

 **Joonie:** _Hei, apa kakekmu masih menempel padamu?_

 **Jinnie:** _Yah_ _.. Aku sedang menemaninya memilih aksesoris rumah._

 **Joonie:** _Kau harus bilang pada kakekmu bahwa kau itu sudah besar, bukan cucunya yang masih bayi lagi._

 **Jinnie:** _Tidak semudah itu. Kakekku dulu seperti ini pada ayahku, tapi dia sadar bahwa ayahku sudah memiliki istri dan memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Yah, bisa dibilang aku pengganti ayahku._

 **Joonie:** _Tapi kau wanita sayang dan kau juga sudah memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri. Aku kehidupanmu yang baru._

Seokjin sedikit terkesiap, tapi dia tersenyum detik berikutnya. Yah, Namjoon tidak salah, pria itu memang kehidupannya yang baru. Tapi Seokjin tetaplah Seokjin, wanita dengan sedikit sifat _tsundere_ yang cantik dan manis.

 **Jinnie:** _Aku tidak pernah mendeklarasikan hal seperti itu._

 **Joonie:** _Kau pernah._

Seokjin tersentak. Dia pernah? Kapan? Kenapa dia tidak ingat?

 **Jinnie:** _Jangan berbohong, aku tidak pernah._

 **Joonie:** _Ingat ketika kita datang ke pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook? Kau mabuk di saat terakhir._

 **Jinne:** _Ya, lalu?_

 **Joonie:** _Di mobil kau meracau. Kau bilang padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu. Lalu kau juga bertanya.. "Namjoon, kapan kau akan melamarku?" Lalu kau bilang bahwa aku adalah kehidupan barumu._

Untuk kesekian kalinya setelah bersama Namjoon selama lima tahun, wajah Seokjin merona parah. Benarkah dia menyatakan hal itu? Dan benarkah dia bertanya tebtang lamaran pada Namjoon?

"Ah, ini gila! Harus kutaruh dimana wajahku setelah ini?!"

"Tentu di kepalamu sayang."

Seokjin menoleh dan benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat Namjoon berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sejak kapan pria ini ada di sini? Dan kenapa Namjoon bisa ada di sini?

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Kekasihnya tersenyum. "Memangnya tidak boleh?" lalu Seokjin merasakan tubuhnya ditarik. Yah, Seokjin tidak akan bersikap bbodoh dengan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memeluk Namjoon. Dia memeluknya erat dan mendapat balasan yang erat pula.

"Aku merindukanmu." Seokjin berbisik.

"Aku lebih. Maaf baru bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang, jadwalku agak setelah sampai di sini." Namjoon menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Seokjin, mencium wangi tubuh Seokjin yang dia rindukan.

"Apa kau ada urusan di sini?"

Namjoon melepas pelukan mereka dan menunjuk dua orang yang sangat Seokjin kenal. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Sepertinya kakekku sudah mengenal ibumu. Syukurlah."

"Jadi.. ingin makan malam bersama malam ini? Aku dan ibuku sudah memesan-"

"Maaf Namjoon, aku akan makan malam dengan kakekku."

"Cucuku benar. Sudah lama aku tidak makan malam dengannya di rumahku."

Seokjin refleks tersenyum sementara Namjoon memaksakan senyumnya. Sebenarnya kakek Seokjin adalah kakek paling baik yang pernah Namjoon temui. Yah, setidaknya sebelum pria tua itu menempeli Seokjin terus menerus.

"Kakek Kim." Namjoon membungkuk.

"Oh Namjoon, kau sudah kembali rupanya. Bagaimana Jepang?"

"Indah, tapi Seokjin tinggal di Korea jadi aku lebih menyukai Korea." Namjoon merangkul Seokjin dan tersenyum.

Kakek Seokjin dan ibu Namjoon tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ah, tuan besar Kim, kami akan makan malam setelah ini. Apa anda ingin bergabung?"

Namjoon menatap ibunya dengan tatapan terima kasih yang besar.

"Ah, tapi aku dan Seokjin sudah berencana untuk makan malam berdua nanti. Seperti yang kubilang, kami sudah lama tidak makan malam bersama."

Ah, kakeknya benar-benar berlebihan. Baru seminggu mereka tidak makan malam bersama. Seharusnya setiap hari, tapi kakeknya memiliki janji temu lima hari belakangan ini.

"Ya.. Jadi kita tidak bisa makan malam bersama. Maafkan aku Namjoon."

"Mungkin kalian bisa makan malam besok?"

Namjoon dan Seokjin menatap kakek Kim berbinar-binar.

"Ah tidak.. Kau harus mencari dress untuk pertemuan dengan keluarga Lee besok malam Seokjin. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang Seokjin. Sampai jumpa lagi nyonya Kim dan Namjoon."

.

.

.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya.

 **Joonie:** _Have a nice dinner hunny :(_

 **Jinnie:** _You too. Cheer up dear, masih ada lain kali_. Ya, lain kali dan Namjoon tidak tahu kapan. Mungkin bulan depan, tahun depan, atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.

 _Geez_.

"Tersenyumlah sayang. Dia hanya kakek yang terlalu menyayangi cucunya." Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Tapi kakek tidak seperti itu."

"Kau tidak bisa menyamakan semua orang."

Ah, ini menyebalkan.

"Tapi mungkin kau bisa bicara dengan tuan besar Kim?"

"Apa dia mau mendengarkan?" Namjoon menggeram, diikuti dengan dentingan kencang dari piringnya. Beginilah dirinya jika sedang kesal, tenaganya akan keluar secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa memecahkan piringnya dan ibu tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk membayar sebuah piring."

Namjoon berdecak.

"Ibu serius Namjoon, bicaralah padanya."

"Aku akan mencoba."

.

.

.

"Eum.. kakek."

"Ya Seokjin?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. Haruskah dia membuka mulutnya? Akankah kakeknya tersinggung bila dia pamit untuk menyusul Namjoon? Ah, makanan yang koki kakeknya masak terasa sangat lezat, hanya saja suasananya.. Seokjin tidak menyukai suasananya.

Entah mengapa di sini begitu muram. Terakhir kali Seokjin datang ke sini tidak seperti ini. Dan sejak mereka mendudukan diri mereka, tidak ada satupun percakapan yang terucap. Ini membuat frustasi.

"Uh, tidak apa. Apa makanannya lezat? Apa kakek menyukai makanannya? Butuh sesuatu?" Seokjin bertanya bertubi-tubi.

Kakeknya terkekeh pelan. "Kau menggemaskan, cucu kakek yang menggemaskan." pria tua itu melepas garpu dan pisau di tangannya.

"Seokjin."

"Y- ya?"

"Kapan kau akan menikah dengan Namjoon?"

Beruntung sekali makanannya sudah tertelan dengan sempurna sehingga dia tidak perlu tersedak. Wow.. itu mengejutkan. Seokjin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namjoon saja belum melamarnya.

"Euh, aku tidak tahu. Namjoon bahkan belum ekhm, kakek tahu." wajahnya merona.

Kakek Kim tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu malu untuk membahas hal seperti itu dengan kekasihmu sendiri. Jika kalian serius seharusnya kalian sudah membahas itu sejak lama."

Seokjin menatap kakeknya dalam. Baru pertama kali Seokjin merasa senang dengan kenyataan bahwa kakeknya mengkhawatirkannya. Biasanya Seokjin akan merasa sedikit jengah, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar senang.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih atas nasihatnya, kek."

"Aku kakekmu, sudah sepatutnya begitu." Seokjin tersenyum.

"Ah, undang Namjoon ke pertemuan dengan keluarga Lee. Kakek tidak ingin melihat anak keluarga itu menggodamu, ck.. Lee Jaehwan, sepertinya kepalanya perlu kakek pukul dengan tongkat kakek."

Tawa Seokjin meledak. Ya, itu akan sangat menyenangkan baginya untuk dilihat.

.

.

.

 **Jinnie:** _Joon, Rabu malam tidak ada acara bukan?_

 **Joonie:** _Tidak. Kenapa? Kau ingin berkencan?_

Seokjin memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas. "Eii.. Selalu begini."

 **Jinnie:** _No. Tapi bisa dianggap kencan.._

 **Joonie:** _What do you mean?_

 **Jinnie:** _Kakek mengundangmu untuk ikut ke pertemuan dengan keluarga Lee untuk mendampingiku_

 **Joonie:** _Benarkah? Bukan kau yang meminta.. tapi kakek Kim?_

Melihat itu Seokjin langsung menghubungi Namjoon. Dan begitu mereka tersambung, Seokjin langsung berteriak.

"Ya! Kau begitu ingin aku yang meminta eoh?! Kau pikir aku ini apa?!"

" _Ampun sayang, hanya bercanda._ "

"Kau harus datang! Kutunggu pukul enam sore Rabu nanti. Hufft.. menyebalkan."

Seokjin memutuskan sambungannya, lalu tersenyum. Sudah larut, haruskah dia tidur dan mendapat mimpi indah?

.

.

.

 **끝**

19.01

Aku sedih :( jaket ketinggalan di Madinah, padahal papa baru beliin dan harganya lumayan :( tapi yang bikin aku sedih itu bukan karena jaketnya, tapi karena.. gimana yah..

Jadi di bis aku ingetin mama tentang jaketnya karena mamaku yang selalu pake jaket itu, papa ngasih ke aku tapi selalu mamaku yang pake. Bahkan aku sampe nahan dingin yang luar biasa nusuk tulang di pesawat.

Waktu aku ingetin, mama malah nyalahin aku :( dan selanjutnya aku nangis diem-diem. Padahal aku belum pake sekalipun jaketnya :(

Sering banget kejadian kayak gini nimpa aku. Jujur, sedih banget dan bikin tertekan. Aku merasa ngga dihargai :(

Ah, malah curhat. Maaf ya, karena kali ini bener bener tertekan sama hal kayak gini, aku pengen banget cerita ke orang tapi aku takut mereka ngeremehin hal ini.

Semoga ngga terjadi sama kalian yang baca ini :)

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	3. chapter 3

**Dress**

.

.

.

Namjoon berkali-kali mencoba untuk menghubungi Seokjin untuk menanyakan _dress_ macam apa yang wanita itu pakai. Tapi sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban. Namjoon hanya ingin memastikan karena biasanya Seokjin lupa tentang acara yang akan dia hadiri sehingga membeli _dress_ yang tidak sesuai dengan acaranya.

Tahun lalu Namjoon mengajaknya untuk makan malam dengan keluarganya. Lalu Seokjin bilang, "Baiklah, jemput aku malam nanti, aku akan membeli sebuah _dress_ terlebih dahulu."

Namjoon sudah bilang pada Seokjin bahwa itu hanya makan malam santai dengan keluarganya. Tapi berakhir dengan Seokjin yang datang menggunakan _dress_ yang sedikit berlebihan.

Tapi orang tuanya memaklumi. Mereka bahkan memuji Seokjin yang terlihat menawan malam itu. Yah, memang menawan, tapi Namjoon bersusah payah untuk tidak menghujani Seokjin dengan ciuman manis. _Damn_ , kekasihnya terlihat sempurna sekali saat itu.

Dan kali ini Namjoon juga khawatir dengan kemungkinan Seokjin membeli sebuah dress tanpa lengan atau _open back_ atau terlalu pendek atau bagian dadanya terlalu terbuka. Mereka akan makan malam di rumah keluarga Lee dimana ada Lee Jaehwan si pria pemburu Seokjin. Pria itu sudah mengejar Seokjin sejak berada di bangku menengah atas.

Beruntung sekali pada tahun terakhir sekolahnya Seokjin pergi ke Kanada dan bertemu dengannya. Mereka bersahabat dan menjadi sepasang kekasih selama lima tahun setelahnya.

"Aish.. Kuharap dia memilih _dress_ yang pas. Ah, haruskah dia memakai _dress?_ kurasa sebuah atasan dan celana juga tidak masalah." matanya melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Dia sudah siap dengan jas hitam Giorgio Armaninya sejak pukul empat sore tadi. Dia menunggu kabar dari Seokjin hingga terburu-buru dan tidak melihat jam sama sekali. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang siap sebelum waktunya.

Tubuhnya langsung melompat dari kursi kulit yang didudukinya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Berdehem beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ya sayang?"

" _Aku sudah selesai, kurasa kalau kau jemput sekarang tidak masalah. Kita bisa membeli sebuah hadiah untuk mama Lee._ "

Seokjin memanggil orang tua Lee Jaehwan dengan panggilan mama papa. Keluarga mereka sangat dekat,walau tidak sedekat keluarganya dengan Seokjin.

"Baiklah, kau dimana?"

" _Aku di rumah. Maaf tidak menjawab panggilanmu, aku sibuk menyiapkan diri._ "

"Tidak apa. Aku akan jalan ke sana."

.

.

.

Seokjin menunggu di lobby rumahnya. Berulang kali dia memanggil beberapa penjaga dan bertanya tentang penampilannya. Dia ingin terlihat cocok bersanding dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon itu sangat berwibawa, berbeda dengannya yang santai. Jadi ketika ada acara dan dia datang bersama Namjoon, dia selalu kelimpungan memilih _dress_ Ya, Seokjin selalu membeli _dress_ untuk setiap acara yang dia datangi dengan Namjoon. Karena menurutnya, pendamping pria berwibawa haruslah memakai _dress_ ke setiap acara agar tidak memalukan si pria berwibawa.

Setelah memilih selama empat jam bersama kakeknya, pilihan Seokjin berakhir pada _dress_ hitam _wonderland collection_ Dolce _and_ Gabbana _fall winter_ dan Ralph _and_ Russo _black heels_ untuk alas kakinya.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya ketika Lamborghini aventador lp700-4 putih milik Namjoon berhenti di depan pekarangan rumahnya. Seokjin berlari kecil keluar rumah dan tidak sengaja menginjak batu, ya.. Dia tersandung, di depan Namjoon. Ini memalukan. Beruntung dia tidak jatuh dan _heels_ nya baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak boleh berlari memakai _heels_ seperti tadi, kau bisa terluka." Tubuhnya masuk ke dalam rangkulan hangat Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Waah, kau tampan sekali."

"Seperti biasanya."

"Tidak, kau biasa saja biasanya."

Hidungnya dicapit lembut oleh jari Namjoon. "Eii, apa sulitnya jujur." pria itu melepas rangkulannya pada Seokjin dan mengulurkan tangannya. " _Ready?_ "

"Tunggu sebentar!" Seokjin sedikit menjauh dari Namjoon dan merentangkan tangannya. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Kau selalu sempurna sayang."

Bibir Seokjin mencebik. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Apa aku sudah cocok bersanding denganmu?"

Tawa Namjoon langsung meledak. Seokjin menanyakan hal seperti itu? Seharusnya dia yang bertanya. Wanitanya adalah wanita dengan penampilan paling luar biasa, Namjoon terkadang merasa tidak cocok bersanding dengan Seokjin.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya."

"Kau kan berwibawa, jika aku yang santai ini mendampingimu apa kata orang?"

Namjoon mendekat dan meraih tangan Seokjin. "Kau itu sempurna dan semua orang akan tetap berpendapat seperti itu apapun yang kau pakai."

"Aku memikirkan pendapat orang tentang keberadaanku di sampingmu."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Selama aku bahagia denganmu dan sebaliknya, kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Dan Seokjin memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir Namjoon. Dia merasa benar-benar puas dengan jawaban Namjoon.

"Kita bisa berciuman lagi nanti. Keluargamu pasti sudah menunggu, ayo."

Wajah Seokjin merona. Namjoon yang melihat mencium sekilas pipi Seokjin dengan genas dan membawa kekasihnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

 **끝**

Aku pengen kasih liat kalian bajunya Seokjin.. tapi ngga bisa :( apa aku buat wattpad sekalian biar bisa nyisipin foto??? :)

Ah lupakan..

Bagaimana menurut kalian yang baca ini? Judul sama isinya ngga nyambung ya?

Oh iya, aku udah nyiapin chapter 4 tapi ngga dapet ide buat chapter 5. Bisa kalian kasih aku usulan? :) Aku pengen ada konflik gitu di chapter 5. Ngga perlu berat kok.

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	4. chapter 4

**You're not Joon**

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap orang-orang yang menunggunya di meja makan dengan malu-malu. Terutama daddy Kim (ayah Namjoon). Sebenarnya daddy Kim tidak menakutkan, beliau benar-benar orang yang ramah. Hanya saja, Seokjin malu mendapat pandangan yang terlalu memuja seperti itu.

Walaupun dia juga senang, itu berarti daddy Kim sangat menyukainya. Beliau sangat pemilih tentang pendamping Namjoon, bahkan Namjoon pernah bercerita bahwa salah satu mantannya pernah diseret keluar oleh beberapa penjaga karena beliau berkata bahwa dia tidak menyukai wanita itu dan wanita itu melawan beliau dengan bertanya apa yang salah dengannya.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Namjoon dan Seokjin tersenyum. "Maaf sedikit terlambat, aku terlalu lama memilih hadiah untuk mama." Seokjin melepas tangannya dari lengan Namjoon dan menghampiri mama Lee.

"Selamat ulang tahun mama."

"Terima kasih manis." nyonya Lee tersenyum lebar.

Seokjin tersenyum dan kembali ke sisi Namjoon.

"Ah, kalian duduklah di samping Jaehwan."

Namjoon melepas tangan Seokjin dari lengannya dan menarik salah satu bangku. Dia tersenyum. " _For you princess._ "

Seokjin merona di depan banyak orang. Yang melihat terkekeh pelan, kecuali Jaehwan. Menurut mereka wajar saja pasangan muda seperti itu, toh, mereka dulu juga seperti itu.

"Aku senang melihat mereka semakin dekat walau kudengar pimpinan Kim sering mengirim Namjoon keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis." mama Kim tersenyum lebar.

"Kemarin kali pertama Seokjin benar-benar ditinggal Namjoon. Biasanya ketika Namjoon pergi, dia juga dijadwalkan keluar negeri oleh ayah untuk mencari inspirasi resep baru." Seokjin menatap ayahnya dan memberi tatapan untuk menutup pembicaraan tentang dirinya yang ditinggal Namjoon. Itu benar-benar memalukan untuk dibahas di depan Namjoon. Dan dia merasa tidak enak pada Jaehwan.

"Ah, itu benar. Dia sesekali merengek padaku untuk berbicara pada Junho untuk berhenti mengirim Namjoon untuk perjalanan bisnis. Aku sedang mencoba menemukan waktu yang pas untuk berbicara pada pria keras kepala itu." dan ibunya terkekeh pelan setelahnya. Membuat Seokjin mau tidak mau ikut terkekeh ditengah rona malunya. Tidak mungkin kan dia merengek pada ibunya untuk berhenti, ada Namjoon di sampingnya.

"Ah, begitukah? Mungkin aku akan melakukan penawaran pada ayah nanti."

"Ya itu bagus. Jangan terlalu sering meninggalkan Seokjin, putraku ini masih mengincarnya. Ya Tuhan, seperti tidak ada wanita lain saja nak.." papa Kim menepuk pundak Jaehwan. Yang ditepuk hanya menatap datar pada hidangan di depannya. Suasana meja panjang itu semakin terasa tidak nyaman untuk Seokjin.

"Ahahah.. hanya masalah waktu aku yakin. Ingin kukenalkan dengan beberapa temanku? Mereka wanita yang baik." Seokjin berniat menyamankan situasi, tapi sepertinya gagal karena kerutan di dahi Jaehwan semakin dalam.

"Tidak perlu, aku tahu yang terbaik untukku."

Ugh, ingin sekali Namjoon mencelupkan kepala pria itu ke dalam mangkuk berisi saus barbeque untuk steak malam ini. Kenapa pria itu tidak menyerah saja? Seokjin bahagia bersamanya dan dia tidak akan pernah melepas Seokjin, bukankah sudah sangat terlihat bahwa seorang Lee Jaehwan tidak memiliki kesempatan sedikitpun untuk bersama Seokjin?

"Sayangnya terkadang Tuhan tahu yang lebih baik untukmu, karena itu takdir Tuhan terkadang berbeda dengan kehendakmu." Namjoon meluncurkan serangan pertama.

"Aku yakin Tuhan akan berbaik hati mengabulkan keinginan hambaNya."

"Jika keinginan hambaNya bukan suatu hal yang baik menurutNya, maka hambaNya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, benar begitu Lee Jaehwan?" Namjoon menangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi fokus pada daging steaknya. Pisau dan garpu di tangannya dilepas dan dikaitkan satu sama lain. Dia menyeringai kecil ketika Jaehwan tampak tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Ah, jangan merasa tidak nyaman begitu. Itu ucapan seorang pendeta di Westminster Cathedral saat aku ke London tahun lalu." Namjoon terkekeh.

"Ah, aku senang kau masih tetap ke gereja walau berada di luar negeri, Joon." kakek Kim mulai bersuara.

Bagi yang lain ini mungkin biasa saja, tapi bagi Seokjin ini benar-benar menegangkan. Dan seolah bisa membaca itu, kakek Kim tersenyum.

"Namjoon, Jaehwan, bisa aku berbicara dengan kalian?"

Seokjin harap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Dimana mereka?" Seokjin bergumam kecil. Sudah terhitung tiga puluh menit sejak kakek, Namjoon, dan Jaehwan melangkah keluar. Tapi mereka belum kembali juga. Seokjin khawatir dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Bagaimana jika Jaehwan menyinggung Namjoon? Tidak.. tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Wajah Jaehwan bisa ditempeli oleh banyak lebam dan darah karena kekasihnya.

Atau kakeknya membuat semacam sayembara? Itu akan sangat mengganggu ke depannya dan bisa saja mengurangi waktunya bersama Namjoon.

Atau.. ah, jika dipikirkan terus menerus Seokjin bisa hilang akal.

"Kami kembali." Seokjin langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Kakeknya terlihat begitu tenang, Namjoon terlihat senang, dan Jaehwan terlihat datar-datar saja. Tapi Seokjin bisa melihat ada pancaran sedih dan marah dari mata Jaehwan.

Apa yang kakeknya bicarakan dengan dua pria itu?

"Uh, boleh aku dan Seokjin pamit lebih dulu? Kami masih memiliki jadwal yang harus dihadiri."

Seokjin membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak ingat kalau dirinya dan Namjoon memiliki jadwal lain. Jadwal lain? Apa?

"Joon, sepertinya-"

"Oh, tentu saja. Apa kalian terdesak? Jika ada waktu kemari lagi ya? Beri kabar terlebih dahulu, jadi mama bisa mememanggang _cookies_ yang Seokjin suka sebelumnya."

Namjoon tersenyum. "Tentu." lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Seokjin. "Ayo."

Karena Seokjin tidak mengerti maka dia hanya mengikuti Namjoon, melangkahkan kakinya pergi setelah memberi kecupan sayang di pipi ibunya dan mama Lee.

.

.

.

Sejak mereka memasuki mobil, tidak ada satupun di antara Namjoon dan Seokjin yang membuat suara. Mulut keduanya bungkam. Disertai wajah bingung untuk Seokjin dan wajah bahagia untuk Namjoon.

Seokjin ingin membuka mulutnya dan bertanya apa pada Namjoon tentang apa yang kakeknya bicarakan. Tapi dia takut menyinggung. Yah, walau jika dilihat dari wajah kekasihnya sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Hei _hunny_ , kau bingung?" akhirnya Namjoon membuka suaranya. Matanya masih fokus pada jalanan, tapi bibirnya tersenyum.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau sangat pensaran."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya. "Itu tahu."

Namjoon terkekeh. Seokjin yang seperti ini yang membuat Namjoon mencintai wanita itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Tenang, kakek tidak menolakku atau semacamnya. Dia hanya memberi Jaehwan pelajaran."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya. "Pelajaran?"

Dan senyum Namjoon semakin berkembang. "Ah, benar-benar memuaskan. Aku tidak jadi kesal pada kakekmu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kakek dan Jaehwan, huh?" bibir Seokjin mencebik.

"Kakek Kim.. Ah, benar-benar memuaskan!"

"Menggodaku lagi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada-"

"Ya ya ya, akan kuceritakan. Berhenti mengancam seperti itu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Jinnie." Namjoon memberikan kecupan kejutan pada pipi Seokjin. Yang dikecup langsung merasa panik. Pasalnya Namjoon sedang mengendarai mobil, Seokjin belum ingin mati, dia belum menikah deng- ish.. apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Ya! Perhatikan jalannya bodoh!" tangannya melayangkan sebuah tapakan panas pada pundak Namjoon.

"Aaak! Sakit sayang."

"Berhenti main-main dan cepat beritahu aku."

"Kakekmu.." Namjoon tersenyum lebar. "Dia bilang pada Jaehwan untuk berhenti mengharapkanmu. Tentu Jaehwan meluncurkan penolakan, tapi kau tahu apa yang dikatakan kakekmu?"

Seokjin melirik Namjoon. "Apa?"

"Sebesar apapun usaha seorang Lee Jaehwan, Kim Seokjin tidak akan pernah menoleh untuknya, karena seorang Kim Seokjin sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama Kim Namjoon." tangan Namjoon memukul-mukul roda kemudi di hadapannya dengan wajah gembira. "Waah! Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa tidur hanya karena hal itu."

Lain dengan Namjoon yang _hype_ , Seokjin hanya diam dengan wajah yang di hadapkan keluar kaca. Tidak, dia tidak seidh atau marah, itu memang kebenaran.

Tapi itu memalukan!

"Kau tidak senang sayang?"

"Mengemudi saja dengan benar."

Karena heran, Namjoon meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mendekati Seokjin. "Jinnie~" nafasnya mengenai leher Seokjin dan itu terasa sangat geli bagi Seokjin.

"Ya!" kepalanya menoleh.

"Eo? Wajahmu merah sekali."

"Ish, kakek menyebalkan."

"Tidak, kakek Kim tidak menyebalkan malam ini."

Seokjin berdecih. "Dia membuatku terlihat seperti tidak bisa hidup tanpamu tahu. Kenyataannya aku bisa."

Tawa Namjoon meledak seketika." Ya Tuhan, kau lucu!" dia meredakan tawanya. "Aku memang hidupmu dan kau adalah hidupku."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

"Eii, ingin kutinggal untuk membuktikannya?"

"Silakan saja, kemarin kan sudah."

Namjoon berdecih. "Itu hanya tiga hari."

"Tapi kau baru bertatap wajah denganku empat hari setelahnya bodoh, kau meninggalkanku seminggu dan aku baik-baik saja." Seokjin tersenyum.

"Ok, akan kubuat jadi sebulan."

"Terserah."

"Aku tidak main-main."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Tidak ingin menahanku?"

Wajah Seokjin meremehkan pertanyaan Namjoon. "Untuk apa? Pergi saja sana."

"Benar ya? Ok, kita lihat."

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Namjoon pikir karena wanita itu menahan tangis karena Namjoon sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, tapi tidak. Seokjin menahan tawanya.

Namjoonnya memang lucu..

.

.

.

 **끝**

Seokjin ngasih kode lhooo..

Udah kutunggu saran-saran dari kalian yang baca ini, tapi ngga ada satu pun yang ngasih :( tapi ngga apa-apa, kulanjut sendiri aja :)

Tapi kalau kalian mau ngasih saran untuk ke depannya silakan tulis dikolom review atau pm juga ngga masalah :)

Makasih banyak untuk yang baca, _follow_ , dan _favorite_ cerita ini :)

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	5. chapter 5

**Before** **(1)**

.

.

.

Seokjin itu wanita kuat yang memiliki pendirian sekuat titanium. Namjoon akui itu. Wanita itu mungkin tidak akan segan memukuli Kim Jong Un jika pria itu berani meluncurkan misilnya. Ok, itu hanya pemikiran Namjoon, tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Seokjin pernah memukuli seorang wanita yang kejam sekali karena berniat meninggalkan bayinya di pinggir jalan. Namjoon melihat itu, itu adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia melihat wanita seperti itu, wanita yang sepeduli Seokjin. Namjoon yang tertarik mendekat dan membantu Seokjin dengan menghubungi polisi.

Itu awal pertemuan mereka.

Hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu setelah pertemuan pertama mereka karena siapa yang menduga bahwa kamar hotel mereka berdekatan. Namjoon sedang berada pada perjalanan bisnis sementara Seokjin dikirim kakeknya untuk mencari inspirasi resep baru.

Hampir setiap malam mereka berbincang disatu cafe yang tidak jauh dari hotel, Namjoon meminta saran tentang berbagai masalah yang dia hadapi dan Seokjin meminta saran atas resep, tidak jarang juga atas masakannya.

Masakan Seokjin adalah yang terlezat. Bahkan jika dibandingkan chef bersertifikat yang bekerja di hotel atau restoran bintang lima.

Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya sebelum pergi kembali ke Korea dan Seokjin memintanya untuk menunggu karena wanita itu merasa sedikit ragu.

Namjoon bisa memaklumi. Baru kurang lebih dua minggu mereka saling mengenal. Tapi Namjoon sudah benar-benar jatuh untuk Seokjin.

Lalu di Korea, Namjoon tidak sengaja menangkap Seokjin sedang tersenyum di depan toko kue. Wanita itu menatap sebuah wedding cake raksasa yang toko itu pajang.

Namjoon tentu langsung menghampiri. Menepuk pelan punggung Seokjin dan tersenyum. Wanita itu sedikit terperanjat, tapi membalas senyumnya dengan manis.

Namjoon bukan pria gila yang langsung menagih jawaban atas pernyataan perasaannya. Dia mengajak Seokjin untuk mendatangi sebuah restoran dan bercengkerama. Namjoon bahkan tidak mengungkit kejadian Kanada itu, tapi Seokjin tiba-tiba meminta maaf karena dia menggantung Namjoon. _Well_ , Namjoon tidak masalah. Selama Seokjin belum menolak dia masih baik-baik saja.

Namjoon tidak masalah bila Seokjin tetap bungkam sampai tahun depan, toh seminggu berlalu dan dia baik-baik saja.

Seminggu itu Namjoon lewati dengan diam-diam memberikan Seokjin kepercayaan bahwa dia bisa menjadi pria yang baik untuk Seokjin.

Namjoon bahkan dapat memahami Seokjin luar-dalam hanya dalam seminggu.

Seokjin itu batu di luar tapi kapas di dalam. Pernah sekali saat Namjoon berjalan dengan Seokjin, tiba-tiba ada entah siapa, Namjoon tidak tahu, yang jelas sosok itu adalah seorang wanita.

Tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi wanita itu tiba-tiba menyiram Seokjin di tengah keramaian dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang merebut pria. Bukan hanya itu, wanita itu juga membawa orang tua Seokjin dan menyebut mereka dengan sebutan yang sangat buruk.

Seokjin mengamuk.

Tapi setelah Namjoon menghubungi polisi dan berbohong bahwa wanita itu menyerang Seokjin- _well_ , bukan sepenuhnya kebohongan. Setelah wanita itu dibawa oleh polisi, Seokjin menangis.

"Orang tuaku itu tidak seperti itu, lagipula aku tidak ingin Jaehwan."

Tepat sehari setelah itu Namjoon mengenal siapa itu Jaehwan. Tanpa basa-basi, Namjoon berjalan dengan cepat dan menghadiahkan pria itu dengan satu tonjokkan. Setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja.

Yah, Namjoon cukup takut saat itu. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa dikendalikan oleh otaknya. Bahkan otaknya masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang tangannya lakukan pada pria yang ternyata anak teman lama ayahnya.

Tapi ketika Jaehwan mendatanginya, Namjoon bisa membela dirinya dengan kisah wanita yang menyiram Seokjin dengan membawa nama Jaehwan. Dia membalik amarah Jaehwan padanya pada wanita sialan kemarin.

Itu berhasil.

Dia berteman baik dengan Jaehwan selama seminggu, sebelum dia tahu bahwa hati Jaehwan juga jatuh pada Seokjin. Setelah itu dia benar-benar memusuhi Jaehwan.

 _Geez_ , dia bukan tipe pria yang memusuhi pria lainnya hanya karena wanita. Jaehwan yang memulai duluan.

Namjoon mengirim satu buket rangkaian bunga untuk memberi selamat atas cabang baru yang wanita itu buka di Jepang. Namjoon ingat bahwa dia menaruh buket itu di atas meja kerja merah muda Seokjin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk meminta segelas air. Ketika dia masuk kembali..

Jaehwan membakar buket miliknya di tempat sampah besi milik Seokjin.

Dasar gila.

Beruntung sekali setelah itu Seokjin datang dan memarahi Jaehwan. Lalu tepat di depan si gila itu, Seokjin menerima pernyataan Namjoon.

1 - 0

Dan yah, tentu masih banyak kemenangan lainnya yang diperoleh Namjoon ke depannya.

.

.

.

 **끝**

Jadinya ini yang ku publish wkwk..

Makasih banyaaaaaak buat yang baca, _follow_ , dan _favorite_ cerita ini atau ceritaku yang lain :) Apalagi buat kalian yang meluangkan waktu untuk nulis _review_. Percaya ngga percaya, _review_ itu _mood-booster_ ku :)))

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	6. chapter 6

**Gone**

.

.

.

Namjoon pasti akan benar-benar kehilangan akalnya setelah ini.

Ingat minggu lalu ketika dia 'mengancam' Seokjin bahwa dia akan pergi keluar negeri selama sebulan? Tidak, dia tidak melakukannya. Tentu tidak, dia belum siap untuk meninggalkan Seokjin dalam waktu yang lama. Tidak, Namjoon tidak pergi..

Tapi Seokjin iya.

Ini benar-benar gila. Wanita itu tiba-tiba tidak menghubunginya sama sekali seharian penuh. Tidak menemuinya sama sekali. Bahkan tidak memberi petunjuk kemana dia pergi. Apa ini karena ancaman yang Namjoon berikan, jadi Seokjin berpikir 'sebelum Namjoon pergi aku juga harus pergi'? _Geez_ , Namjoon tidak tahu. Sudah hampir seminggu Seokjin pergi dan dia hampir menyerah untuk tidak memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa.

Ya, dia hampir gila. Seokjin menghilang dan Namjoon tidak tahu kemana Seokjin pergi. Atau mungkin Seokjin diculik? _No, that's the last thing Namjoon wants to happen._ Bahkan Namjoon tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Jawaban tidak tahu menjadi makanannya sehari-hari, karena setiap hari pula dia bertanya pada setiap orang yang mengenal Seokjin perihal menghilangnya wanita itu.

Namjoon bertanya pada orang tua Seokjin, kakek Kim, setiap pelayan di rumah dan rumah utama kekasihnya, teman-teman kekasihnya, karyawan kekasihnya di Korea maupun luar, orang tuanya sendiri, orang tua Jaehwan.. bahkan hal yang paling Namjoon sesali adalah bertanya pada Jaehwan. Karena bukan hanya jawaban tidak tahu yang dia dapat, dia juga dapat omelan karena tidak menjaga Seokjin dengan baik. _What the_..? Bukan Namjoon yang tidak menjaga Seokjin dengan baik, kekasihnya saja yang terlalu penuh dengan kejutan.

Dan Namjoon perlu memikirkan kembali tentang melaporkan Seokjin ke polisi sebagai orang hilang. Itu bukan opsi terakhir yang Namjoon miliki sebenarnya. Tapi siapa yang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mencari ke setiap sudut kota, jika tidak ketemu? Mencari ke seluruh kota di Korea? Tetap tidak ketemu? Hinggap di setiap kota asing di negara asing untuk mencari Kim Seokjin yang merupakan separuh hidupnya? Itu seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami berukuran mega.

Dan mungkin memerlukan selamanya. Namjoon membutuhkan Seokjin secepatnya.

Namjoon bahkan membolos hanya untuk berdiam diri di rumahnya dan merenung, memikirkan alasan kenapa Seokjin menghilang. Dia pikir mungkin itu akan membawanya pada satu petunjuk yang mengarah langsung pada menghilangnya Seokjin.

Ayahnya tidak marah, cenderung begitu tenang, begitu pula ibunya. Bahkan ibunya tidak marah ketika dia menitipkan Patsy seperti biasanya. Oh, Patsy adalah kucing peliharaannya omong-omong. Ralat, kucing Seokjin yang kekasihnya itu terlalu sering titipkan padanya hingga terlihat seperti itu adalah milik Namjoon. Namanya lucu bukan? Seokjin yang menamainya.

Tapi untuk hari ini, Namjoon memiliki Patsy bersamanya. Bukan hari ini saja, sudah seminggu ini Namjoon membawa kucing itu ke rumahnya dan menampungnya. Sebenarnya ini diluar keinginan Namjoon, tapi hatinya membutuhkan Seokjin. Karena Seokjin tidak ada, maka sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Seokjin bukanlah masalah.

"Hei gemuk, dimana mamamu, hm?" Namjoon mengangkat gumpalan berbulu yang mengeong itu dari ranjangnya. Ditatapnya mata bulat hitam itu lekat, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

" _Meong_."

"Ayolah, kekasihku itu sering sekali berbicara denganmu, pasti dia memberitahumu sebelum dia pergi bukan?"

" _Meooong_."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak? Apa kau tidak tahu.. atau Seokjin tidak memberitahumu.. atau kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?"

Patsy hanya diam, membuat Namjoon frustasi. Tapi, ok, ini salahnya, kucing tidak bisa berbicara.

" _Meong_ artinya kau tidak tahu. _Meoong_ artinya Seokjin tidak memberitahumu. _Me_ -"

" _Meooong_."

"Sial, kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?! Ya! Tidak tahu diuntung. Kau sudah kutampung dan kurawat, bayangkan jika aku tidak menampungmu, kau bisa mati kelaparan tahu!" Namjoon melepaskan Patsy. Membiarkan si gemuk berjalan perlahan menjauhinya.

" _Meoong!_ " Patsy memberikan bokong _montok_ nya yang bergoyang kanan kiri ketika dia berjalan.

"Jadi kau tidak peduli? Ya ! Dengar. Jika bukan karena Seokjin menyayangimu aku tidak akan menampungmu."

Kucing itu lenyap dari hadapan Namjoon. Cih, kucing menyebalkan. Lagipula kenapa dia bertanya pada si gemuk itu?

Tunggu..

Tadi dia berbicara dengan Patsy?

Dia berbicara dengan kucing?

Pasti dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ckck.. mengerikan sekali dampak dari ditinggal kekasihnya. Yah, mungkin karena Seokjin kekasih pertamanya. Tapi, apa Seokjin tidak mengalami gejala seperti ini ketika dia tinggal? Ah, tentu tidak, Namjoon kan selalu bilang ketika dia akan pergi. Ditambah mereka pasti akan saling menghubungi.

Namjoon meraih ponselnya dan menekan panggilan pertamanya. "Seokjiiin~ ayolah, kau pergi kemana?" Sial sekali karena mesin yang menjawab menyuruhnya meninggalkan pesan. Dia tidak butuh Seokjin untuk mendengar pesan yang dia tinggalkan, dia butuh Seokjin untuk bicara langsung dengannya.

"Ah! GPS!" Namjoon dipenuhi dengan harapan sampai otaknya ingat bahwa Seokjin meninggalkan SIM _card_ miliknya, yang Namjoon simpan dengan rapi di dalam brankasnya.

Ck, seharusnya Namjoon sadap saja ponsel Seokjin, jadi dia tidak perlu pusing seperti ini. Bodoh sekali dia.

Namjoon menoleh pada benda diujung kasurnya. "Hei kau! Ayo sini!" ucapnya seraya menarik benda empuk itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau itu kesayangan Seokjin yang ketiga, apa dia tidak memberitahumu tentang kepergiannya?"

Lagi-lagi dia adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia karena menanyakan sebuah boneka teddy putih yang dia ambil dari rumah Seokjin. Namjoon menghela nafasnya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia usahakan untuk mencari Seokjin.

"Hei.." dan Namjoon terdiam setelahnya. Dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Ah, dan dia juga merasa sangat sedih.

" _Kenapa tidak berbicara lagi hm?_ "

Namjoon yakin telinganya pasti terkena efek dari otaknya yang mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ck, dia mendengar suara Seokjin. Dia harus bilang pada Chrissy untuk menjadwalkan penerbangan ke Jepang dan janji dengan dokter THTnya di sana.

" _Ya, Kim Namjoon!_ "

"Sial, aku sudah benar-benar gila. Kurasa aku memerlukan psikiater, bukan dokter THT."

" _Ya! Ini aku bodoh! Aku berbicara melalui bonek yang kau rengkuh._ "

Namjoon menjauhkan boneka putih itu dari jangkauannya. Ini menakutkan, benar-benar menakutkan. Ini terasa seperti film Anabelle, kecuali pada bagian bonekanya.

" _Ya! Kau bodoh seperti setiap harinya eoh?_ "

"Ini tidak-"

" _Coba kau lihat mata bonekaku, ada kamera di dalamnya dan aku menontonmu dari ponselku._ "

Dan Namjoon merasa penasaran seketika. Perlahan dia meraih boneka Seokjin dan menatap mata hitam itu dengan seksama. Dan benar, ada kamera di dalam mata itu.

"Kau dimana sayang? Aku nyaris gila belakangan ini." konyol memang, tapi Namjoon memeluk boneka Seokjin. Yap, sangat erat.

" _Aku tahu, aku memata-mataimu seminggu ini. Kau benar-benar lucu!_ "

"Lebih baik kau kembali kedekapanku dan biarkan aku menciummu seharian sebagai hukumannya."

Namjoon bisa mendengar kekehan Seokjin yang seminggu ini tidak dia dengar. Benar-benar merindukan itu. " _Baiklah, ya ampun, aku juga merindukanmu. Padahal aku melihatmu setiap hari._ "

"Kau dimana?"

" _Rumah Jaehwan._ "

"YA!"

" _Bercanda, bercanda! Kau serius sekali._ "

Helaan lega langsung Namjoon keluarkan. "Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini. _Cha_ , sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku di Madrid, berdiri tepat di depan Museo del Prado."

Namjoon mengambil boneka Seokjin. Kakinya menjelajahi kamarnya, mencari kunci mobil, paspor, dompet, dan kacamata hitam. Tentu dia berpakaian terlebih dahulu sebelumnya. Hanya kaos dibalut dengan jas hitam kasual, celana bahan, dan _sneakers_ putih adidas.

Siapa yang peduli dengan fashion saat ini? Yang terpenting adalah Seokjin.

"Seokjin."

" _Hm?_ "

"Tunggu aku ok? Jadi masuklah ke hotelmu, beritahu aku alamat juga nomor kamarmu, dan tunggu aku."

" _Me-_ "

Namjoon tersenyum. "Aku akan ke sana, kelihatannya pesawat pribadi sepupumu menganggur, jadi sampai jumpa di sana."

Oh ya, Kim Namjoon.. apapun dilakukan demi Kim Seokjin.

.

.

.

 **끝**


	7. chapter 7

**"LO-" "VE."**

.

.

.

Seokjin pikir ketika Namjoon memberitahunya untuk menunggu itu hanya sekadar basa-basi. Tapi benar-benar diluar dugaannya, Namjoon hadir di hadapannya di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan membawa boneka miliknya, sebuket bunga, dan entah apa yang ada di dalam _paper bag._

Bahkan belum sempat Seokjin membuka mulutnya, Namjoon sudah menyerangnya dengan pelukan erat. Tentu dia membalas, dia juga merindukan Namjoon.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, ok? Kau membuatku hampir mengirim diriku sendiri ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa." dan Seokjin bisa merasakan dirinya tertarik lebih dalam ke pelukan Namjoon.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Tidak akan pernah lagi, sudah cukup yang ini."

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Dan kau bisa? Aku bahkan panik ketika kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Namjoon. Belum sampai di Madrid pun dia sudah merindukan Namjoon dan melihat wajah setiap orang berubah menjadi wajah Namjoon. Pertama kalinya dia seperti itu, bahkan ketika Namjoon pergi saja dia tidak seperti itu.

"Aku melihatmu dimana-mana. Itu menyiksa." bibirnya mencebik lucu.

"Tandanya kau mencintaiku, itu bagus. Ah, aku lapar, bisa masak sesuatu? Hehe.."

Seokjin berdecak. "Memangnya kemana 'pramugari' pesawat pribadi Taehyung?"

Namjoon melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Seokjin. "Dia memecatnya. Kau tidak tahu? Jungkook cemburu setengah mati sampai dehidrasi parah karena 'pramugari' itu." dia menjawab. Setelah itu memberikan Seokjin kecupan ringan. "Masak untukku."

"Ya, ya.. dasar bayi besar."

' _Bayi besar kesayanganku._ '

.

.

.

"Tunggu di sini, jangan sentuh apapun karena aku tidak ingin dikenakan biaya berlebih karena kau merusak sesuatu di sini." telunjuk Seokjin menunjuk sofa putih. Namjoon menurut, dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa itu.

"Kukira kau akan menikmati _room service_ , ternyata kau masih memasak bahkan jika berlibur huh?"

Seokjin yang berada di dapur dan membelakangi Namjoon hanya mengangkat bahunya asal. Memangnya salah? Memasak itu bagian dari hidupnya.

Seokjin sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan dan bahan-bahan di dapur sampai tidak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Namjoon di belakangnya. Sesekali Seokjin akan menanyakan beberapa hal ringan dan Namjoon hanya akan bergumam sebagai jawaban. Itu membuat Seokjin kesal, tapi dia harus mengontrol pikirannya agar dia tidak celaka.

"Joon, duduklah di meja makan, makanannya hampir siap." piring-piring berisi makanan di depannya Seokjin taruh di atas nampan. Dia melakukan _plating_ dan membawa nampan itu ke dalam genggaman jari lentiknya.

Seokjin memutar tubuhnya. "Joon-"

"Sayang.." itu Namjoon, bertekuk lutut di depannya dengan tangan yang menyuguhkan kotak terbuka berisi cincin dengan pink diamond yang selama ini Seokjin incar.

"Joon." ah, Seokjin seperti diterbangkan sangat tinggi. Kakinya bahkan bergetar. Melihat itu Namjoon bangkit dan meraih nampan ditangan Seokjin dan menaruhnya kembali di _pantry_. "Hei, kenapa?"

Bruk..

"Jinnie?!"

"Joon, aku.. aku lemas sekali."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, lalu menggendong Seokjin. Tidak, dia tidak macam-macam, dia mendudukkan Seokjin di atas sofa.

"Kau tahu, lima tahun kita bersama dan kau terus menambah kadar cintaku padamu sampai rasanya aku akan gila." Namjoon mengelus tangan Seokjin lembut.

"Jadi jika kau menolakku, mungkin aku akan bunuh diri setelah ini."

Teriakkan kencang menyusul kalimat Namjoon sebelumnya. Ditinggal seminggu dan tapakan panas Seokjin masih sepanas biasanya. "Ya! Kalau begitu IQ 148 mu itu sama sekali tidak berguna!"

"Kalau begitu terima lamaranku."

"Aku memang ingin menerimanya bodoh!"

"Coba ulangi, tapi tanpa bodoh."

Wajah Seokjin memanas. Uh, dia tidak hebat dalam hal seperti ini. Dia akan langsung merasa sangat malu jika disuguhkan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Uh.. a-aku, aku.. menerimanya."

"Benar?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin?"

Seokjin memberikan tatapan malasnya. "Kau ingin aku menolakmu?"

Dengan cepat Namjoon menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Untuk apa aku selalu membawa cincin ini dikantung celanaku selama tiga tahun kalau aku ingin kau menolakku?" Namjoon tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih telah menerimaku yang memiliki banyak kekurangan ini, Jinnie."

Kalimat yang sangat sederhana, tapi cukup ampuh untuk membuat air mata Seokjin mengumpul di pelupuknya. Oh, dan cukup ampuh juga untuk membuat Seokjin memberikan pelukan erat untuk Namjoon.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena memilihku sebagai calon pendampingmu." suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Jangan menangis.."

" _Hik_.. tidak bisa. Ini _hik_.. mengharukan."

"Ah, Jinnie Namjoon yang menggemaskan. Oh iya, pulang lusa ya? Pernikahannya diadakan minggu depan jadi-"

"Ya Kim Namjoon! Pernikahan itu direncanakan bersama-sama!"

Sepertinya Namjoon harus merayu Seokjin yang merajuk malam ini.

.

.

.

 **끝**

Satu chapter lagi, yeay! Makasih buat kalian yang baca, follow, favorite, dan review cerita ini! :D maaf kalau ada _typo_. Dan maaf karena jadinya cuma delapan chapter :( kupikir tadinya kubikin panjang taunya otakku mentok, jadi cuma delapan chapter.

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	8. chapter 8

**330km/jam**

.

.

.

Seokjin rasanya ingin menangis. Sudah kurang lebih satu bulan Namjoon bertingkah aneh, jauh berbeda dari masa mereka hanya sepasang kekasih dan tiga minggu pernikahan mereka. Lelaki itu akan sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tidak membolehkan siapapun bahkan Seokjin untuk masuk ke ruangannya, pulang malam, berangkat sangat pagi. Bahkan lelaki itu berangkat sebelum Seokjin membuka matanya.

Pernikahan mereka baru berjalan dua bulan dan Seokjin tidak ingin badai menerpa secepat itu.

Sebagai istri yang baik tentu Seokjin ingin memperbaiki apa yang salah. Suara mesin mobil Namjoon selalu berbunyi ketika Seokjin mendapat kesadarannya, itu sekitar pukul lima pagi. Jadi untuk hari ini Seokjin berusaha untuk bangun pukul tiga.

Suara alat-alat masaknya memecah pagi. Dia memasak banyak makanan, berusaha memancing Namjoon untuk tinggal sebentar, walau hanya lima menit atau bahkan dua.

"Seokjin?"

Tepat saat Seokjin mematikan kompor. Dia tersenyum lebar, lalu membalik tubuhnya. Senyumnya sedikit tergulung ketika melihat Namjoon sudah siap dengan setelannya. "Kau sudah bangun? Makanlah terlebih dahulu."

"Maaf sayang tapi tidak bisa, ada yang perlu ku urus."

"Apa sangat penting?" tatapan Seokjin begitu sendu.

"Sayangnya iya. Maaf sayang."

Lalu Namjoon pergi, tanpa memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal. Padahal tiga minggu pertama pernikahan mereka Namjoon selalu memberikan Seokjin kecupan itu.

Sekarang.. harus Seokjin apakan semua makanan ini? Harus dia apakan pernikahannya? Harus dia apakan hatinya? Ini berat untuknya, dia butuh seseorang sebagai tempat bersandar. Tapi ketika teman ataupun ibunya sudah siap mendengarkan, Seokjin akan merasa ragu. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir

Ponselnya berbunyi. Seokjin merogoh saku apronnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Jaehwan?"

" _Kau tidak apa? Terluka? Merasa sakit? Katakanlah.._ "

Alis Seokjin berkerut. "Tidak, aku baik. Ada apa?"

Seokjin bisa mendengar Jaehwan menghela nafasnya lega di seberang sana.

" _Aku terus bermimpi tentang kau jatuh ke jurang. Itu sepertinya pertanda buruk._ "

Seokjin terpaku. Apa itu berarti dia dalam bahaya? Atau pernikahannya yang dalam bahaya? Keduanya hal yang buruk. Seokjin sangat takut.

"Jaehwan."

" _Ya?_ "

"Bisa berada di sisiku untuk beberapa waktu ke depan? Aku rasa aku butuh.. seseorang untuk bersandar."

" _Aku? Kau yakin?_ "

"Ya, karena.." Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. "Ah, Namjoon sedang sangat sibuk belakangan ini." itu kenyataan, Seokjin tidak berbohong.

" _Baiklah. Kau ada jadwal hari ini?_ "

"Menjenguk kakek, beliau bilang rindu masakanku."

" _Ck, si tua itu. Kelihatannya kenyataan bahwa kau sudah milik Namjoon mengubahnya menjadi kakek yang bergengsi tinggi._ "

Seokjin terkekeh pelan, sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Jaehwan. Dia memakluminya, Jaehwan dilahirkan dan besar di Amerika, jadi gaya hidupnya sedikit kebarat-baratan.

"Aku cucunya, tentu bukan masalah."

" _Ini yang membuatku langsung jatuh untukmu dulu. Kau, hatimu, dan segalanya_."

Untuk sesaat Seokjin rasanya ingin Namjoon berada di sampingnya. Suaminya itu pasti akan langsung merebut ponselnya dan memaki Jaehwan.

Kepalanya menggeleng kencang. "Ah, sudahlah."

" _Ya, aku mengerti. Kau sudah bersama Namjoon. Dimana lelaki itu? Masih tidur? Ck, dasar pemalas._ "

Seokjin tersenyum lirih. Berandai bahwa yang Jaehwan ucap itu benar.

"Ah, aku harus sarapan, sudah dulu ya."

" _Sarapan? Sepagi ini?_ "

"Ya. Sudah ya, sampai jumpa. Oh ya, kutunggu pukul sembilan tepat." Seokjin mematikan sambungan setelahnya.

Nafasnya dihela dengan berat.

.

.

.

Satu menit lagi menuju pukul sembilan tepat. Telinga Seokjin dapat mendengar deru mesin mobil Jaehwan. Tepat pukul sembilan, Lamborghini Aventador J merah milik Jaehwan berhenti tepat di depan lobby rumah Seokjin.

Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin melihat mobil Jaehwan. Tapi dia sudah dengar isu bahwa lelaki itu membeli Lamborghini itu hanya untuk menandingi Namjoon dengan Lamborghini Aventador Lp700-4 nya. Seokjin akui, selera Jaehwan lebih bagus dari Namjoon, hanya saja Jaehwan membuang banyak uang.

"Hei cantik, ayo masuk."

Seokjin yakin Jaehwan merasa sangat senang sekarang. Pasalnya mama Lee bercerita tentang Jaehwan yang menangis di tengah malam selama dua minggu setelah Seokjin resmi menjadi istri Namjoon. Bukankah itu berarti lelaki ini belum menyerah dengan perasaannya? Seokjin rasa tidak ada salahnya menghibur Jaehwan setelah membuatnya 'sakit' selama lima tahun.

"Hei, apa ini mobil yang isunya kau beli hanya untuk menandingi suamiku?" Seokjin merapikan rambutnya, meski tahu bahwa rambutnya akan kembali berantakan karena mobil ini tidak 'beratap'.

"Iya. Kau suka? Apa sudah menandingi Aventador Lp700-4 milik suamimu? Meski tidak bisa memilikimu lagi aku masih berharap banyak, jadi pengakuan akan cukup untuk membuatku sangat senang." Jaewan tersenyum lebar, membuat Seokjin tertawa begitu keras. Jaehwan terdengar seperti mengemis cinta sekarang dan itu menghibur Seokjin.

"Kau itu.. kau bangga karena membuang puluhan milyar untuk ini?" matanya menatap Jaehwan dan kepalanya dimiringkan.

"Jika kau mengakui bahwa aku sudah menandingi Namjoon maka ya, aku bangga."

Seokjin kembali tertawa. "Ya ampun.. baiklah, aku mengakuinya. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat menyukai _design_ dan warna mobil ini. Selamat, kau tidak perlu menyesal karena membuang puluhan milyar." Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya, disambut dengan tangan besar Jaehwan. " _Thank you_. Kau sudah membuatku sangat senang." Jaehwan tersenyum begitu lebar, terlihat begitu riang dan hangat bagi Seokjin.

" _No problem_. Ayo, aku tidak ingin membuat kakek menunggu."

"Pasang _seatbelt_ -mu nona. Kita akan berkendara dengan kecepatan 330 km/jam."

"Ya! Jangan melanggar hukum." tangan Seokjin memberikan tapakan panasnya pada bahu Jaehwan. Membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ampun! Iya, iya. Ya ampun, aku hanya bercanda."

"Cukup bercandanya dan antar aku dengan selamat."

.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama sejak Seokjin mengunjungi kakeknya. Seokjin pikir dia akan merasa biasa saja ketika bertemu, tapi kenyataannya dia menangis seraya berlari untuk memeluk kakek Kim yang menunggu di sofa hitam empuknya.

"Apa kabar cucu kakek hm?"

"Baik.. hik."

"Hei kakek tua." Seokjin dapat mendengar decakan kakeknya.

"Dasar anak ambisius tidak tahu sopan santun." kakeknya menghina Jaehwan.

Seokjin melepas pelukannya dan mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan kakeknya. "S-sudah, ayo kakek.. hik.. duduk di meja makan."

"Berhentilah menangis, cucu kakek."

"Hik.. iya."

.

.

.

Seokjin pikir meja ini akan begitu hangat diiringi dengan pertengkaran kecil dari Jaehwan dan kakeknya. Tapi kenyataannya meja ini terasa begitu canggung. Kakeknya yang terlihat menutupi sesuatu dan Jaehwan yang terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Uh, ada apa dengan kalian?" Seokjin menatap dua orang yang duduk berseberangan itu. Sekarang Seokjin merasa seperti seorang guru yang sedang mengintrogasi dua muridnya yang bermasalah.

"Seokjin, ada yang-"

"Lee Jaehwan! Tutup mulutmu!"

"Sampai kapan orang tua? Sampai Seokjin tahu sendiri dan mengambil keputusan nekat?"

Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan saat ini, tapi yang dia tahu itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Biar Nam-"

"Lelaki itu tidak akan pernah berbicara. Diamlah. Seokjin dengar.. setelah ini terserah padamu, tapi satu hal yang pasti aku akan membantumu. Tolong jangan pingsan.. Namjoon, ah bukan, perusahaan Namjoon terancam bangkrut."

Untuk beberapa saat Seokjin dilanda kebingungan. Apa itu mungkin? Seokjin tahu bahwa Namjoon baru saja naik jabatan menjadi CEO, tapi suaminya itu jenius, tidak mungkin perusahaannya terancam bangkrut.

"Pasti kau bingung, kakek mengerti. Begini, sepupu si tidak tahu diri ini-" kakek Kim menatap Jaehwan tajam. "Kau tahu TYQ group?"

"Lee Jaehyun yang melakukannya?"

Tentu saja Seokjin terkejut. Siapa yang tidak tahu Lee Jaehyun? CEO muda yang tampan, berbakat, tubuhnya benar-benar ideal, belum lagi dia mantan adik kelas Seokjin yang pernah dia tolong dari pem _bully_ an saat sekolah menengah pertama.

Air susu dibalas air tuba

Jahat sekali.

"Hei Jaehwan. 330km/jam." dahi Jaehwan berkerut mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

"330km/jam. Terobos lampu merah, tabrak semua orang, tabrak semua yang menghalangi, BIAR SEMUA RUSAK ATAU MATI ASALKAN AKU BISA SAMPAI DI RUMAH SEPUPUMU YANG TERNYATA MANUSIA TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" mata Seokjin menyalang marah.

Dia luar biasa sangat sangat marah.

.

.

.

 **끝**

Ngga jadi _end_ hehe..

Ngerti kan kenapa judul chapter ini 330km/jam

Tiba-tiba ide _absurd_ ini muncul entah kenapa.

 _By the way_ , aku ngebayangin Ken duduk di Lamborghini Aventador J, ngga kuat..

Makasih banyak buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , sampai _review_ cerita ini :) 3

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	9. chapter 9 END

**End of journey**

.

.

.

Kakek Kim seperti mendapat serangan jantung ketika cucu perempuan kesayangannya mengutarakan hal mengerikan. 330km/jam? Sepertinya menghancurkan mobil Jaehwan perlu dilakukan untuk melindungi Seokjin.

"Seokjin sayang, kakek tahu kau marah-"

"Marah?!" tawa meremehkan Seokjin keluarkan.

Brak!

Wanita itu memukul meja makan dengan begitu keras. Kaca yang berada dilapisan teratas meja makan kayu yang Seokjin pukul pecah, sebagian besar menancap dengan mengerikan di kedua telapak tangan cantik Seokjin.

"Seokjin! Ayo ke rumah sakit sekarang." kakek Kim berdiri. "Itu bukan prioritasku sekarang kek. Jaehwan, antar aku sekarang!"

Seolah tidak dianugerahi saraf perasa, Seokjin mencabuti kaca-kaca yang menancap di telapak tangannya. Jaehwan meringis dan kakek Kim nyaris hilang kesadaran. Dan Jaehwan mendapat tatapan nyalang Seokjin. "Apa yang kau tunggu?!"

Tapi Jaehwan tidak kunjung bergerak. Rupanya rival Namjoon ini masih memiliki rasa takut akan mata kakek Kim yang memelototinya. Anggap saja trauma, dia seperti itu sejak kakek Kim memberikan mata melototnya saat dia hampir mengacaukan resepsi pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Kau tidak mau? Ok, biar aku saja." gerakan Seokjin begitu cepat. JaehwaJaehwan dan kakek Kim yang pada dasarnya tidak gesit tidak bisa menyusul Seokjin. Bahkan wanita itu sudah membawa mobil Jaehwan keluar gerbang.

"Ya Tuhan.. cucuku.." kakek Kim memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Astaga.. mobilku!"

Kakek Kim menatap malas Jaehwan. "Terima kasih Tuhan karena memberikan Namjoon sebagai cucu menantuku."

.

.

.

Mulutnya memang berkata bahwa dia ingin berkendara dengan kecepatan 330km/jam, tapi sayangnya dia masih sayang dengan nyawanya dan Namjoon, jadi dia hanya berkendara secepat 80km/jam.

Tangannya menggenggam kemudi dengan erat, sesekali meremasnya bila ada hambatan kecil menghampirinya. Sama sekali tidak terasa sakit. Seokjin ingin cepat sampai di rumah Lee Jaehyun dan menghadiahkan satu pukulan keras yang dapat mengirim lelaki itu ke rumah sakit. Persetan dengan tuntutan, dia bisa membayarnya. Dia jauh lebih kaya dari Lee Jaehyun itu!

"Ah sialan! Kenapa lampu merah?!"

Mata Seokjin menatap lampu lalu lintas frustasi. Matanya melirik sebentar pada kedua tangannya, yah.. berdarah. Sekarang mulai terasa perih, tapi setidaknya dia harus memberikan satu pukulan agar amarahnya terlampiaskan.

Telinga Seokjin menangkap suara klakson dari arah belakang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati mobil sepupunya berada tepat di belakang mobilnya.

"Ya! Noona! Kendalikan dirimu!"

Aish, ini memalukan. Bisa saja ada wartawan yang melihat, lalu besok munculah berita..

' **Istri CEO KIM corp. berinisial KSJ diteriaki oleh direktur rumah sakit S di jalan umum saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.** '

Karena itulah sebelum kejadian ini berubah menjadi dramatis, Seokjin langsung tancap gas begitu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Seokjin tidak heran mobil ini begitu mahal, tenaga dan kecepatannya memang setara dengan harganya. Jadi dia bisa menghilang dari jangkauan Kim Taehyung.

Seokjin memutar kemudinya ke kiri, menuju jembatan untuk menuju Cheongdam-dong. Beruntung jembatan hari ini cukup sepi sehingga dia bisa berkendara dengan kecepatan 120km/jam. Memang gila, itulah Kim Seokjin jika sedang luar biasa marah.

Rambutnya sudah berkibar kemana-mana, sial untuk itu. Tapi tidak apa, mungkin ini bisa menjadi nilai plus untuk penampilan memukuli Lee Jaehyun nanti.

.

.

.

"Maaf nona, kau tidak boleh masuk."

Seokjin menekan klakson, bersuara begitu keras dan panjang. Enggan melepas tangan berdarahnya dari klakson hingga Jaehyun jurang ajar itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"No-"

"Ah, Seokjin _sunbae-nim_! Silakan masuk!" itu Lee Jaehyun, melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar di wajah yang ingin sekali Seokjin pukul.

"Kau dengar majikanmu? Minggir."

Seokjin memasuki rumah Jaehyun. Memarkir asal mobilnya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Jaehyun yang merentangkan tangannya. Sepertinya lelaki itu mengharapkan sebuah pelukan. Seokjin berdecih di tengah jalannya. Lelaki itu pikir ini _dreamland_?

Baiklah, mari buat lelaki ini merasa seperti di _dreamland_.

"Aku tidak menyangka-"

Seokjin menyiapkan kepalannya, lalu mengarahkan semua tenaganya pada kepalan di tangan kanannya. Sekuat tenaga dia mendaratkan tonjokan di wajah Jaehyun. Lelaki itu terpelanting ke belakang.

Seokjin mendengus. "Ini balas budimu huh?! Aku membantumu dari pem _bully_ an, repot-repot membawamu pulang, membawa para berandal itu ke kantor polisi, menghajar mereka ketika melawan sampai aku harus pindah ke luar negeri. INI BALAS BUDIMU, EOH?! SINI WAJAHMU, BIAR KUHAJAR SAMPAI ORERASI PLASTIK PUN TIDAK BISA MEMPERBAIKINYA!" Seokjin terus maju sementara Jaehyun terus mundur.

"Lihat tanganku? Penuh kaca dan darah, lagi-lagi ini salahmu."

"T-"

"Kenapa membuat perusahaan suamiku sekarat huh? Kau ingin kubuat sekarat? Maka kau membuat perusahaan suamiku sekarat, iya?!"

Tangan Seokjin baru akan kembali melayang saat seseorang menahannya. Sejenak, Seokjin mengatur nafasnya, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari Jaehyun yang terlihat gemetar dan ketakutan.

"Hei, Jinnie.."

Amarah Seokjin menguap begitu saja. Tubuhnya melemas, tangannya yang terangkat namun ditahan, turun dengan sendirinya. Matanya panas..

"Hei hei, kau kenapa hm?"

Tubuhnya dibalik perlahan, lalu mulai dari sana, Seokjin seperti menemukan hidup dan kewarasannya kembali.

"J-Joon.."

"Sst, sudah sudah." Namjoon menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung istrinya lembut. "Aku mengerti."

"Dia.. Ak!" tangis Seokjin pecah.

"Ayo kita pergi." Namjoon merangkul Seokjin dan berbalik. Namun sebelum pergi, Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Kita belum selesai, Lee Jaehyun. Dan asal kau tahu, Jaehwan sama sekali tidak ingin membantumu."

Setelah itu dia pergi bersama Seokjin.

.

.

.

Namjoon memarkir mobil curiannya di sembarang tempat. Biar saja bila dikenai denda, itu mobil Jaehwan, bukan mobilnya.

Dia keluar, memutari mobil, dan membuka pintu untuk Seokjin. "Keluarlah cantik, aku tidak ingin tangan cantikmu terinfeksi." pada dasarnya Namjoon tidak tahu bagaimana cara membujuk orang yang sedang teraduk perasaannya.

"Baiklah.." dia mengangkat tubuh Seokjin dan menggendongnya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan atau ucapan orang. Dia terus menggendong Seokjin hingga tiba di ruang yang sangat Seokjin kenali.

"Seokjin? Astaga, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" si pucat dengan jas putih itu langsung menyiapkan kasur pasien di ruangannya.

"Ya, Kim Namjoon-"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi _noona_. Taehyung hanya menghubungiku dan menyuruhku pergi ke alamat yang dia kirimkan dengan cepat. Ternyata istriku ini menghajar si brengsek yang membuatku jauh dari rumah." Namjoon meletakkan Seokjin di atas kasur perlahan. "Tolong urus tangannya Yoongi _noona_ , aku takut itu terinfeksi."

Si pucat bernama Yoongi itu berdecak kesal sebelum mengambil kotak p3k dari laci meja kerjanya." Kau beduntung aku selalu membawa ini kemana-mana walau sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan profesiku."

"Kau dokter _noona_."

"Dokter THT, Kim Namjoon." Namjoon mendapat tatapan membunuh. Dia membungkam mulutnya dan bergerak mundur, memberikan ruang bagi Yoongi untuk mengobati tangan Seokjin.

"Ya, kau tahu kalau kau membuatku khawatir sekarang, bukan?" Yoongi meraih tangan Seokjin. Dia meringis, hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya. Yoongi belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya.

"Astaga.., aku tidak sanggup, ini parah Joon."

Seketika Namjoon langsung merasa panik. " _Noona_ -"

"Jangan panik bodoh! Panggil dokter di UGD."

Namjoon melesat keluar.

Yoongi menatap Seokjin yang masih menutup mulutnya. Sebenarnya dia sanggup mengobati luka ditangan Seokjin. Mengobati pelipis suaminya yang bocor saja bisa, apalagi luka akibat pecahan seperti ini.

"Seokjin, kau kenapa hm?"

"Diam Yoon, aku sedang menahan amarahku."

"Jangan dipendam, nanti bisa jadi sangat parah."

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak hanya marah, ada banyak perasaan bercampur dalam dirinya. Dia senang, marah, khawatir, takut.. tidak tahu yang mana yang mendominasi.

Sudah lama sekali sejak dia merasa lega, karena itu dia bahagia.

Dia marah karena Jaehyun.

Dia khawatir dengan Namjoon.

"Siapa yang membuatmu sangat marah sampai tanganmu luka seperti-"

"Lee Jaehyun."

Yoongi sangat terkejut, karena sepengetahuannya Jaehyun adalah anak lelaki pintar, baik, yang pernah menjadi bahan _bully_. Yang sekarang menjadi CEO TYQ group.

Yoongi kenal anak itu. Dia pernah beberapa ditanyakan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai hal-hal tentang Seokjin. Oh, sekarang semuanya jelas bagi Yoongi. Lee Jaehyun menyukai Seokjin, patah hati ketika tahu Seokjin menikah dengan Namjoon, lalu mengguncang perusahaan Namjoon, dan membuat Seokjin seperti sekarang.

"Yoon. Kalau ada berita CEO TYQ group-"

"Kalau begitu akan kukirim kau ke rumah sakit jiwa sebelum kau melakukan itu." Yoongi menatap tajam Seokjin yang sama sekali tidak melihat. Yoongi mengerti perasaan Seokjin, tapi itu terlalu berlebihan untuk membunuh, walaupun sebenarnya Yoongi setuju.

"Aku membawa dokternya."

Namjoon hadir dengan seorang wanita berjas. Oh tentu saja, mana mau Namjoon membiarkan pria lain menyentuh Seokjinnya.

"Astaga. Apa anda mencabut kaca yang menancap asal? Karena seharusnya tidak seburuk ini."

Seokjin hanya mengangkat bahunya asal. Dia mempertanyakan kekhawatiran orang-orang di sekitarnya tentang luka ini. Dia bahkan tidak merasa sakit.

"Aakh.., tolong lebih lembut."

.. sebelum dokter ini mengoleskan alkohol pada lukanya.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Bahkan seharusnya kau tidak ikut campur." Seokjin dibaringkan di atas kasur, lalu Namjoon memutari kasur agar bisa mmenempati sisi lainnya. Dia mendekap Seokjin hangat.

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan istrinya ini? Kenapa dia merasa sangat rindu sampai rasanya ingin menangis.

"Bagaimana tidak marah? Suamiku dibuat susah oleh adik kelas tidak tahu diri yang sudah keselamatkan dari pem _bully_ an."

Tangan Namjoon langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Seokjin. Cara terbarunya meredam amarah Seokjin, karena mengusap punggung wanita itu sepertinya sudah tidak ampuh. Namjoon menyadari itu di minggu kedua pernikahan mereka.

"Sudahlah, lagipula dia akan ke penjara."

"Benarkah? Jadi mengguncang perusahaan orang lain juga bisa dijebloskan ke penjara?!"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Tidak. Tapi aku mendapat data penggelapannya dari Jaehwan. Sepertinya aku berhutang budi pada pria itu."

Seokjin mengangguk setuju. Jaehwan juga sudah membantunya, kalau tidak ada Jaehwan mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bermesraan seperti sekarang dengan Namjoon.

"Hum. Undang dia makan malam lusa."

"Tidak. Aku ingin menjodohkannya dengan kolegaku. Dia wanita baik yang menunggu seorang pria baik. Yah, Jaehwan kurang lebih tergolong baik."

"Ayo kita jodohkan!"

Namjoon mengangguk dan mencium kepala Seokjin gemas berkali-kali.

" _Love you_."

" _Love you more_."

.

.

.

 **END**

Selesaaiii!!

Makasih banyak buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , dan terutama review cerita ini. Akhirnya kalian bisa istirahat dari baca cerita ini.

Tapi kalian harus baca ceritaku yang lain!

Ahahaha, ngga kok. _Just kidding, serious._

Maaf kalo ada typo.

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


End file.
